


A Love Like No Other

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cemetery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, it's not what you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I supposed to do without her?” Scott asks hollowly, staring blankly at the headstone and the familiar name carved into the rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



> [Megan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflymegan/works) prompted: Scira or allydia + 9) things you said when I was crying :) Originally posted [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/142532564280/scira-or-allydia-9-things-you-said-when-i-was).

“What am I supposed to do without her?” Scott asks hollowly, staring blankly at the headstone and the familiar name carved into the rock.

Kira leans into him, wraps her arms around his waist. “I don’t know,” she admits in a small voice. “I didn’t know her that well, but I’m sure she was great.”

“You would’ve loved her,” sniffs Scott, scrubbing at his eyes. He lets out a wet laugh. “I’m sorry. Is this ridiculous? It’s been months. Is it awkward for me to drag you here?”

“It’s not,” Kira insists, hugging him tighter. She rocks up onto her tippy toes to press a fond kiss to his cheek. “She meant a lot to you, I get it. It’s hard to move on from a loss like this. I only wish I could’ve gotten to know her better before…”

The tears fall faster now, and Scott stumbles forward. He drops to his knees to trace the date etched into the stone. He carefully arranges the flower bouquet they brought and lays it at the base of the grave. “I really miss you.” He rests his forehead against the headstone for a moment, closes his eyes. “You’ll always be in our hearts, Mrs. Floofypants. You were the best cat a guy could ask for.”

“Even though you liked to claw up all the furniture,” Kira agrees solemnly.

“And almost got me kicked out of UC Davis when I tried to smuggle you into my dorm,” Scott adds affectionately with a watery smile. He wipes his nose.

“I’m pretty sure Stiles is throwing a party to celebrate the two month anniversary of your death because you liked to rip up all his hoodies. Okay, so maybe you weren’t the perfect cat, but you’re still very dear to our hearts; don’t worry.” Kira takes out the can of tuna she stashed in her purse and deferentially leaves it next to the flowers.

The two of them step back for a moment to admire the additions to the grave. Scott brushes a butterfly kiss to the top of Kira’s head. “Thanks for coming with me. Isaac laughed when I asked him.”

“No problem,” Kira beams. “I needed to get you out of the house anyways.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll see.” Kira pats his hand.

* * *

“You got me another cat?” Scott’s entire face lights up like a Christmas tree when he opens their apartment door. He immediately dashes over to coo and _awww_ at the little kitten sitting on Erica’s lap with a gaudy red bow around its neck.

“Surprise,” grins Erica, wiggling jazz hands in his direction. Next to her, Boyd scoops up the kitten where it teeters on the edge of Erica’s knees and safely deposits it in Scott’s cradled arms. “Oops,” she giggles, smooching Boyd on the cheek and pretending to swoon. “My kitten-rescuing hero.”

Boyd huffs, but everyone can see the adoring way he looks at her.

“You got him another cat.” Stiles’ eyes might be twitching. They’re definitely red and puffy and watering from his allergies. He sneezes and glares as Kira, who shrugs helplessly.

“Scott was just so sad when Mrs. Floofypants died…” she trails off, eyes wide and pleading.

Stiles does his best, but no one can stay mad at Kira no matter how hard they try. He ends up taking one glance at Scott’s new purring kitten, furiously snatching a box of tissues off the table, and stalking out.

Derek offers, “I’ll get him some Claritin,” and trails after Stiles.

By the time everyone has left, Mr. Whiskers is out cold. (“Someone really needs to stop letting Scott give his cats names that’ll get them beat up,” Erica stage whispers to Boyd when they leave.) Scott cautiously lowers himself onto the couch and sighs with relief when Mr. Whiskers stays asleep in his lap. Kira delicately sits next to him, arranging her skirts.

“So, I take it you like your surprise,” Kira whispers, resting her head on Scott’s shoulder.

“I do.” Scott smiles into her hair. “Thank you.”

“Are you crying again?”

“No, I have cat hair in my eye.”

“Okay, Scott, okay.”

“No, I think I really do. Does my eye look red?”


End file.
